Mistaken Identity: Formidable Foes
by Fiona-Edhel
Summary: When things go awry on a sunny day in Lothlorien, everyone's favorite Prince is sent away...straight into 15th century Scotland! Legolas is found by a mysterious crew of pirates, lead by a fearless woman, who seem to be running from something, or someone.
1. Chapter one

**Mistaken Identity:**

**Formidable Foes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. I do not claim to own anything.I am only a fan, and simply work with the scraps from a master's table.

Author's note- This takes place before the Fellowship of the Ring, even before the Hobbit. As of now, the exact time is unknown even to me, but hopefully I will be able to add that small fact to this story before too long. I also would like a beta to help me check for errors and inconsistancies. If you would like the job, e-mail me! Hope you like this...reviews are welcome as this is my first ever posted story! Now, enough of me. On with the story!

Chapter one

A soft wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves as it carried on it the echoes of a bird's song. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of intertwined branches high above, dappling the leaf-littered ground below.

The Nimrodel cut a rippling swath through the emerald grass of the meadow, laughing and gurgling on its way to the Anduin. Several figures sat lazily in the shade, enjoying a respite from their almost-constant battle with the orcs that ran rampant throughout the eastern half of Middle Earth.

"Come, Mithrandir," the young Man said, trying to coax the old, grey Wizard.

"I think not, Aragorn," Gandalf replied in his gravelly voice.

"You should listen to Mithrandir, young brother," Elladan said reproachfully to the Man. Aragorn stared at his adopted older brother with a level, cool grey stare.

"Aye, brother," Elrohir, Elladan's twin, piped up. "Mithrandir is right- he cannot cast a spell that would send you to the other side of Lórien. It would weaken him too much, and we cannot let him risk that." The dark-haired, grey-eyed sons of Elrond shared a grin as Gandalf let out a strangled snort, a smile hidden under his long, tangled beard.

"You would do well not to patronize a Wizard, lads," he warned gravely. Then he sighed. "Very well, Aragorn. I will send you to the other edge of Lórien."

Aragorn shot a wide grin over at Legolas, who sat leaning against a large mallorn a few feet away.

The Prince of Mirkwood smiled at his young friend, completely relaxed in the peaceful afternoon. He closed his bright blue eyes, listening to Mithrandir's muttered spell with half a pointed ear. Suddenly he tensed, keen hearing focused on a sound several yards away. With a cry, the prince leapt to his feet, eyes flying open as his hands went for his longbow and an arrow.

Mithrandir jerked around in mid-conjure with a shout. "Legolas!"

As the Prince whirled around and released an arrow, a light shimmered throughout the meadow, then a blinding burst followed. When sight had returned to the men, Elrohir and Elladan let out a cry as one, Aragorn's shout mingling with their voices. "Legolas!"

The Elf Prince had vanished, in his place a single green-fletched arrow, head-down in the earth.

"Ai, Elbereth!" Gandalf gasped in a strangled whisper. "What have I done?"

* * *

Aha! A cliff hanger! Don't worry, this will most likely happen to every chapter...lol. The second chapter will be posted soon! Stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter two

Mistaken Identity:

Formidable Foes

Disclaimer: I own nothing Lord of the Rings. If you don't recognize it, it comes from the twisted depths of my imagination.

Author's note: Yes, it's me again. I simply wanted to point out that later on, the words are not misspelled. A good friend of mineis a whiz with accents, and came up with a model for me to base the burr on. If I have butchered anything, I apologize profusely in advance.

Chapter two

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, a dull, throbbing pain echoing in his skull. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his neck as he took in his surroundings.

The lighting was dim, almost non-existent, but his Elvish eyes saw barrels all around, along with carefully-stacks bags.

The ground beneath him swayed, and he quickly sought to steady himself. It then dawned on the Elf that he was not rolling- _he and everything around him was rocking back and forth_.

"Elbereth," he moaned. "Where did those twins stash me now?"

Standing to his feet, he sharply rapped his head on the low ceiling, made of wood, as was the floor. Rubbing the painful bump on his crown with a scowl at the roof, he slowly made his way towards the shaft of sunlight that shone sickly through a large hole.

"Hello?" he called up through the grate-covered hole. There was a slight scuffle above, then two scruffy, grizzled men leaned over the edge, coming into the prince's view.

"Oy!" bellowed the first one. "We got us a stow-away."

"Aye," the second replied with a grim look down at the Elf. "Better take hem tae th' Cap'n."

The grate was quickly removed, and Legolas was roughly hauled up into the deck. As Legolas was pushed across the rolling deck by the two men, he saw that he was aboard a ship, surrounded by a wary, glaring crew.

They were approaching the forward of the ship, where a tall, commanding figure stood, back to the crew. The man's arms were clasped at his back, and he stood with his feet apart, legs braced, easily standing the rolling of the vessel. When they were three feet from the man, he fiddled with something before him, and Legolas was brought to a stop a foot from the person.

"Cap'n, sir," the first man said with respect in his tone. "We found thes in th' hold."

The Captain turned around, and Legolas found himself staring down the barrel of a cocked pistol, the emerald-green eyes on the other end colder than the Caradhras in the dead of winter.

"Wha hae we heerr?" the man asked, eyebrow raised. "A stowaway aboard my ship?"

And suddenly the prince realized that the Captain was a woman.

The woman released the hammer of her pistol, returning it to her hip.

"Wha es yer nem, laddie," she demanded, a thick burr in her voice that was very similar to the accent of the other crewmen.

When Legolas simply glared levelly at her, she shrugged, and turned to the younger of the two men beside of the prince.

"Tae hem below, Mr Douglas," she said. "Aye, sir," Douglas replied, pulling the Elf down into the hold to a small room.

"Wha shou' we do wi' hem?" the remaining man inquired.

She turned piercing eyes on her first mate, then shrugged. "If he's nae a spy, we'll drop hem off et th' next port we come tae."

"An' ef he es?"

"We kill hem," was the cold reply.

* * *

Hey hey! I'm still looking for a beta, if any of ya'll are interested. This is it for a few days. The next chapter should be out within a week. Sorry for the cliff hanger! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hmm, here we go again...I do not claim to own anything that is from Tolkein's genius mind.

Chapter three

Legolas was shown to a small room by Douglas, and the door was promptly closed, the Elf hearing the distinct sound of a heavy lock falling into place.

He had heard the exchange between the woman and older man as he was lead away, discussing his fate. Why would they think he was a spy? Why was he on this ship? And most important of all, where in Middle Earth was he? The prince sighed in frustration. He had no answers to his questions, only more questions.

Taking a deep breath, he smelled the salty taint of the ocean on the air, mixed with the dank scent of the room.

Glancing around at the sparsely-furnished cabin, he sat down in a worn wooden chair, somehow knowing that he was going to be in that small room for a long time.

Up on the deck, Douglas was speaking with the captain.

"He's en th' cabin, sir," he drawled, standing beside the captain at the rail.

The captain remained silent, staring out over the waves.

"Erin? Wha es wrong, lass?" the older man asked from her other side.

Erin turned sad green eyes on him. "Iain, wha does our visitar remind ye o'?"

Iain shrugged his broad shoulders, at a loss for a connection.

"Doona tell me thet ye canna see th' man look's like Jamie, Mr MacPherson!" her eyes were suddenly angry, cold in her wrath.

Iain shook his grey head. "A'm sorry, lass. I dinna notice until ye pointed et out."

Erin bit back an angry retort, instead glaring out over the endless expanse of water before them. Turning from the rail, she went to her quarters, her long, rolling stride stiff as her back.

The second mate watched his captain stalk away, and turned curious eyes on his older brother. "Iain, wha was Jamie?"

"Jamie was her twin, Duncan."

"Was?"

"Aye, lad. He's dead," Iain told his half-brother gravely.

The next morning, Douglas came back to the room, and escorted Legolas to the deck, where the captain stood with the first mate.

"Let's try thes again," the woman said, her voice low and rough, reminding the prince with a sharp pang of Aragorn. "Wha es yer nem."

After a moment of silence from the Elf, the first mate stepped forewards.

"Just answer th' question, lad," he said.

"Legolas," the prince admitted grudgingly.

"Where are yeh from?" the captain pressed.

"Mirkwood," he answered without hesitation. Immediately, he mentally kicked himself for blurting that out.

The woman narrowed her piercing green eyes, daggers in them.

"I knew it," she growled at Douglas, her eyes sliding over to Iain.

"What is going on here?" Legolas asked, growing angry at his treatment.

"Deal wi' hem accordin'ly," the woman almost snarled at the first mate, then went to her chambers.

When she was gone, Iain shook his head, smiling thinly at the Elf.

"Now thet we doona hae thet _seabhag_ here enymore, let's try thes en a civilized manner. Where are yeh from again?"

"Mirkwood," Legolas sighed.

"An' where be thet?"

"Far, far away," the Elf replied. "Now may I ask a question?"

Iain nodded, somewhat wary.

"Where am I?"

"Aboard the _Seahawk_, on our way to anywhere but Scotland," was the answer. Though Iain felt he could trust the man, he was reluctant to reveal too much in case his hunch was wrong.

"Should I ask why you're headed anywhere but Scotland?" Legolas was getting a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Because th' lass has a price on her head," the first mate sighed gravely.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this is so lame. It will get better though, as soon as we get things rolling. Also, I must apologize for not updating when I said I would- my computer crashed and it took forever to get back.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize- it's all Tolkein's. I _wish_ I owned even a word from one of his books, or that I could claimhe is my great, great, great, great...four hours later...great, great grandfather, but I can't, sniff. Oh, well.

A/N: a friend of mine that read this said the accents were a wee bit too hard to understand, so from here on out, I'll use only some words here and there in the dialogues to show accents. Sorry to any of y'all that had difficulty reading!

Chapter Four

In the days that passed, after it had been declared that Legolas was no spy, the Elf was welcome on the ship.

Iain, the first mate, took the prince under his wing, teaching him anything he wished to know about sailing and the sea.

Slowly, the other crew began to speak to him. All, that is, but the captain. She stayed well away from the Elf, a coldness radiating from her that repelled most but Iain and Duncan.

Though he was not part of the crew, Legolas worked along side of them, from dawn till evening, and took the grave-yard watch with Malcolm.

Erin's careful eyes watched everything, and she rarely missed anything that went on aboard her ship, including on watch. The Elf quickly learned that she slept sporadically, and was awake a good twenty hours a day, mending sails, tightening ropes, consulting charts with Iain and Duncan, or whatever else she could find that needed to be done.

-----------------------

The morning dawned cool and overcast, the sea choppy with whitecaps. A sharp breeze pulled at the rigging and sails, hinting of a storm. Not even an hour later, a harsh wind from the north kicked up, icey cold. The clouds turned from a low, leaden grey to a dark greenish-grey as light flashed ominously within the low-hanging banks.

Erin stood in the middle of the deck, bellowing orders over the crashing waves and hissing wind. In the middle of her tirade, the lookout in the crowsnest shouted down, "Ship off to port! One league!"

"Flag?" she yelled up.

"England!"

Erin spewed out a vile oath, smashing her fist against the wheel as her eyes glared daggers.

Legolas looked up from the rail, his ears burning at her language.

"Put on as much sail as yeh can!" she ordered, contradicting her previous words.

An almost solid wall of rain appeared on the right, dark and roaring.

"Hard tae starboard!" Erin shouted, running to the wheel. "Our only chance o' losin' them is in th' rain! Furl th' sails as much as yeh can wi'out losin' too much speed! Secure them and check th' rigging! Lash down anythin' loose, and get yerselves tae safety, lads!"

The deck and masts were a flurry of activity as the men rushed hither and yon, carrying out their captain's orders. Quickly, everything was secured, and the crew members began tying themselves together in pairs on long ropes, so that they would have less chance of being washed overboard. Iain appeared at Legolas' shoulder, beckoning him hurriedly towards the main mast, where Duncan was waiting with a length of rope in his hands.

"Iain, Duncan!" Erin bellowed, looking over at her mates. "Secure yerselves good- I fully expect yeh tae be aboard when this storm passes!"

Legolas gave the two men a confused look as they began tying themselves and him to the sturdy wood.

"What does she mean?" the Elf asked, shouting over the roar and crash of the wind and waves.

A huge wave towered over the left side of the ship, blocking their view of the pursuing ship.

It was a sickly green-black color, the same as that of the storm.

"That's wha she means!" Duncan replied just before the wave seemed to freeze over the vessel.

It would be a picture forever engraved on the Elf's mind- the sky and water the sickly green color, the fear that made the two brothers on either side of him pale under their tans, but in the center of his memory stood a mad captain. Her legs apart, feet braced on the deck, her short hair whipped in the salt spray-laden air as she seemed to laugh at the storm's fury, steering her ship into the jaws of the maelstrom.

Then the water crashed over the ship, cold as ice.

Legolas choked, gasping for air as the wave swept across the deck, carrying with it anything not lashed down.

"She's crazy!" he coughed, staring at Erin with wide eyes.

"Aye, she is," Iain replied. "But anyone would have t' be crazy t' take a crew from their families for a year at a time, and sail them t' God know's where in simply a ship!"

Erin remained at the helm, not lashed to anything, but never washed away by the seething waves.

Time passed slowly as the ocean tore at everything, the roaring waves beating the ship and crew mercilessly as the wind howled and the rains pelted the men with an icy downpour. They seemed suspended in time, lost in the water that surrounded them on all sides, threatening to crush the ship and her sailors. The _Seahawk_ bucked wildly on the waves, thrown by the tempest like a cork on the white water.

When the storm finally abated, the roar calming the the purr of a kitten, the sailors slowly untied the salt-stiffened ropes, wearily stretching their fatigued limbs.

Iain stumbled over the helm, where Erin was leaning heavily against the wheel. As he approached, she straightened, attempting a thin smile.

"Glad tae see yeh on th' other side, Mr MacPherson," she said in a rasping voice.

Legolas assisted Duncan to where the captain and her first mate were standing.

"It seemed like the storm lasted for an eternity," the Elf commented lowly to the second mate, his voice also rasping and dry.

"Tri days."

Legolas looked at the captain, a puzzled expression on his face as he looked at the young woman who had spoken.

"Th' storm lasted tri days, Master Legolas," she clarified, her emerald eyes piercing as she gave the prince a steady stare. She turned to Iain, and pulled a small, weather-proofed bag from where it had been tucked into her belt. Lifting a barrel from where it had been lashed, she set it down before her and spread a map she had taken from the bag on the surface. Smoothing the old, salt-sprayed parchment, she tapped a long, slender finger on the blue-hued area marked as water as she leaned over the map.

"We are here," she said, looking up at Iain through her eyelashes and hair. Her voice was lower than usual, her eyes a deeper green. "We hae drifted several leagues east o' our origional location during th' storm. But that doesna matter. Now, if yeh doona mind," Erin said, straightening and raking a hand through her tousled, salt-streaked hair. "I'm off tae my cabin, afore I collapse right here. Th' men can do wha e'er they wish. I'll be back wi'in th' hour."

Both sailors stiffened as she turned.

"As yeh weerr, Misters MacPherson and Douglas. Theerr es nae need, an' nevar hes been." Erin strode slowly across the deck, the only sign that she had just stayed awake and piloted a ship through a storm for three days a slight stiffness in her stride.

Not fifteenminutes later, Erin walked resolutely across the deck, to the for'ward, where Iain and Duncan were leaning. Joining them, she stared out over the calm blue seas, so calm after the storm that it seemed like another place. The waves that lapped gently against the hull were soothing, lulling the sailors into thinking that the sea was sorry. But the men knew that she was only waiting until the right moment to unleash the full fury of her wrath once more.

"Erin," Duncan said in surprise, noticing her presence for the first time.

"Aye," she replied.

"Why are yeh nae in yer cabin, lassie?" Iain admonished.

"I was, but somethin' dinna feel right, so I came back out here. There is somethin' out there, somethin' comin'," she replied softly.

Legolas joined them at the rail, hearing the young woman's words.

"Ship off to starboard!" the man in the crowsnest yelled down. "No flag."

Erin turned and squinted, baring her teeth in a snarl.

"Damn!" she swore. "Banned pirates on our tail. Damn!" she growled, turning on her heel and striding swiftly across the deck. "I need as much speed as yeh can gi' me, lads," she bellowed, coming to a stop next to the wheel so she couldclearly beheard. "I ken yeh lot are tir'd, but we hae pirates on our tail. Prepare fer a boardin'!" she bellowed, pulling her weight right beside the men in getting the ship ready.

"You're going to take their ship?" Legolas inquired, helping beside Iain.

The Scot shook his head grimly. "Nae, lad. Th' _Seahawk_ is a windjammer, fast in her own right, but th' wee de'il on our tail is faster. Th' lads are gi'in' us all th' speed she can get, but we'll be o'ertaken wi'in th' hour."

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger- truly, I am!- but my computer crashed, and I have to completely re-write the chapter. I will hopefully have it posted within a few days, unless that aweful thing known as college registration gets in the way. Hopefully it won't! Thanks all y'all that are reading this, please, review!


	5. Chapter Five

The Incredibly Annoying And For Some Reason Much Needed Disclaimer: YES, I owned everything. EVERYTHING! YAY! Now, all I have to do is kidnap some poor descendant of the famous JRR Tolkien, and get them to sign over some rights...anyone know anyone? Darn. So, until then, I own nothing. Well, only the lint in my pockets, but that's it.

A/N: Hey, y'all! Sorry for the long wait...you guys are probably out there like 'WTF? Where has this freak been at!' Well, yet again, my computer is going crazy, deciding to delete ALL my files. Sometimes technology is a pain in the arse. As a warning, I am using stereotypes for the pirates in here- too lazy to research, haha. Please don't kill me? runs and hidesAlso, some of you might have noticed that I changed the rating on this fic to T. Figured there wasn't enough blood in it to merit M without making it vulgar. Anyways, here's the awaited chapter! Pirates! Battle!

Chapter Five

Erin stood calmly at the helm, watching with hooded eyes the pirate ship draw closer and closer to her own vessel. The two ships drew even, the scraggly crew of miscreants leering evilly at their intended victims aboard the _Seahawk_. Their captain stood at the front of his men, dressed in gaudy colors, the silks and brocades of his outlandish dress at one point, long ago, clean.

Grappling hooks were thrown onto the _Seahawk_, and the pirates quickly began boarding.

"Get below, Master Legolas," Erin commanded quietly. Her eyes never left her enemy, but she seemed to know exactly where everything and everyone was at any moment.

"I can fight,"Legolas replied, not moving.

"Get below, Master Legolas. That is an order," she hissed venomously, stressing the title she had given him, making it sound almost mocking.

A vehement retort sprang to his lips, but he had no time to speak, for then the pirates were upon them, sabres and cutlasses swinging dangerously through the air.

Erin sprang into battle, drawing her sword and neatly removing the head of a nearby pirate before he could realize she was behind him.

Blood spattered everywhere, a crimson rivult marking the path that the rolling head had taken across the wood. It came to a rest several feet away, the sightless eyes staring upwards in a frozen mask of horror. The body thudded to the deck, and Erin casually stepped over the lifeless corpse to engage another pirate in a heated swordfight. Shouts and screams filled the air, accented by the clash and clang of steel meeting steel. Droplets of blood flew through the air, flung from the dancing blades of both sides, the wood becoming slick under the feet of the fighting men with the ammounts spilled.

Then, it was over, the few remaining scallywags fleeing back to their ship as Erin cut the ropes of the grappling hooks and bellowed for full sail.

The _Seahawk_ leapt forewards like a thoroughbred from the gate, careening through the waves. Whipping her sword through the air to rid the blade of blood, she sheathed the weapon at her hip, surveying her bloodied and tired crew.

"Let's get thes mess cleaned up, mates," she sighed, grabbing the nearest body and heaving it over the rail, into the sea. Buckets of seawater were hauled up and splashed across the deck to wash away the sangre.

The ship was soon cleaned, leaving only the sailors dirty and red-streaked. They had been several hours scrubbing down the _Seahawk_, and Erin deemed them far enough away from the blood and bodies to be safe from sharks. She gave the command to stop, and the windjammer came to a stop, bobbing easily on the waves. The sails were furled, and Erin ordered the men to get cleaned up. Half of the crew gave a cry, and they leapt over the rails, plunging gleefully into the sea. Erin sat on the prow, watching the men splash and play below, cleansing the blood from their bodies. Conscious of the others, the seamendidn't spend much more time than necesary in the water before returning to the ship, dripping and laughing.

Another league drifted away under the vessel before she stopped again, and Erin nodded to the men, stifling a small grin as the other half leapt overboard without ado.

The young woman again stood at the prow, her minute smile crinkling the corners of her green eyes. She heard Iain at her shoulder, and removed her sword from her hip, handing the sheathed weapon and its belt to her first mate. The hat and dark brown vest followed.

"Mr MacPherson, if yeh doona mind."

The crusty sailor took her effects with a broad smile. She returned the grin, then leapt easily onto the rail. Pausing for a moment, she surveyed the men frolicking and laughing below, making sure that she would not hit anyone before diving from the ship, slipping into the water with a small splash. Iain watched her swim around with a shake of his head. His expression turned sad as he reminissed, staring at the water with unseeing eyes. Then Erin was once again beside of him, dripping wet from her swim. Shaking her head, the girl splattered Iain with water droplets, grinning mischeiviously as she pulled her hair back into the queue she had worn it in earlier for the fight. The first mate gaver her a half glare, then chuckled.

"Lass, yeh need to see th' doc. Yeh have some cuts from yer swordplay."

She shrugged, then looked back out at the water. The expression on her tanned face instantly became sour.

An ominous fin cut a V-shape through the aquamarine waters, headed straight for the _Seahawk_.

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn," she swore. "Shark! Shark off tae port!"

The men heard her, and began climbing back up the ropes, but one was too far away to hear.

"Shit!" Erin bellowed, drawing her dagger from her boot. Clenching it between her teeth, she dove back into the water, swimming quickly towards the crewman. Reaching his side, the captain drug him with her, back to the _Seahawk_.

"Shark's headin' thes way, laddie buck. I suggest yeh start swimmin' like yer life depended on it, because it does!" she growled around the blade. They were almost to the ship when the man gave a cry, going under. Taking a deep breath, Erin went under after him, driving the dagger into the shark's gills. It was only a small one, unused to being attacked with such savagery, and immediately released the sailor's leg, retreating with a trail of blood behind it. The man was slowly climbing up the rope when the young woman came back to the surface, the dagger again clenched between her teeth as she helped the man up from below. When they were again on deck, Erin spat out her blade and ripped off her shirt, wrapping the garment around the man's bleeding leg.

"Get Malcolm!" she ordered, trying to stem the red flow from the limb. One of the men standing infront of Legolas pushed past, hurrying for the doctor. He left the Elf a clear view of the captain and the wounded sailor. The sight of blood did not bother him, but he bit back a cry at the sight of Erin. Her shirt was wrapped around the man's leg, but she still wore a cloth tightly wrapped around her chest, effectively concealing her breasts. Her skin was tanned, her middle slim and muscled. But several scars ran across her back, some more like angry red welts, only recently healed over. One or two even still oozed a small ammount of blood. Her strong arm sported a red gash across the upper part, obviously from the fight earlier. When Malcolm, the doctor, arrived, she stood and backed up. Not many missed seeing how gaunt their captain looked. Under the tanned skin and hard muscle, one could count all her bones. A hard look crossed her face, and everyone adverted their eyes. Duncan wordlessly handed her a shirt, which she donned thankfully. As the cloth came in contact with her wounds, Erin hissed softly, trying too late to lock it behind her teeth. Erik, the wounded sailor, heard the expelled air, and looked sharply at the young woman.

"Malcolm, look t' the Capt'n's wounds. I can wait."

Erin glared down at the sailor. "I'll hear none o' thet, lad. I can take care o' myself."

Iain shook his head. "Nae, lass, Malcolm will look t' your wounds when he's done wi' Erik."

"I doona need yer help," she growled, turning on her heel and walking stiffly to her cabin.

Iain saw Legolas' worried look, and pulled the Elf aside.

"You're worried about Erin," the first mate said, more of a statement than a question.

The prince nodded.

Iain sighed. "Doona be. I have that particular job here, aboard ship."

"Why does she look so gaunt, and sleep so little? Every watch, she is there."

"Erin," the sailor paused hesitantly, almost unsure of what he was about to say. "The lass is a good captain, and a better sailor. She knows this ship from top to bottom and right back up. She's not the type to be jumpy, but there's been a smudge on the horizon for several days, never closer, never farther. She doesna know what it is, and it's makin' her nervous. Give her an enemy and she'll fight him until one is dead, but all this waitin' and watchin' is wearin' her thin. Where we're headin', it's nae somewhere she wants others to know of, it bein' a family secret and all. As for her bein' so gaunt," again he paused. "We packed extra rations and such, but we picked up two extra crewmen at our last port, meanin' that things were tight. Some of our barrels were washed away during that storm, and," he trailed off.

"And I came along, as well," the Elf finished.

Iain nodded. "Erin's a good captain, one of the best I've sailed with. If there's somethin' short, she'll give up whatever she has to to fill the gap. In this case, we're short rations, so she goes wi'out. Not that she tells anyone or complains, mind you. Lass just takes her meals in private, and downs more whisky than a person should. Erin, that's a tough one if they ever are. I'd advise that if you like your head, make no mention of this conversation to anyone."

-

A/N: Hmm...what could the smudge be? Where is the _Seahawk_ headed? Will Legolas find a long bow, or will he be forced to wield a sword gaspshould the crew come across more pirates? Find out, next time on 'MI: FF'...Is it just me, or does the title abbreviated look like some bad Mission Impossible plot? haha. To whet y'all's appitites, in the next chapter, drum roll some of your questions will be answered. collective gasp from audience Yes, they will be! But, I will give you a hint, my wonderful- though few- readers: the more reviews, the faster I'll post. So, just click that little button in the bottom left corner, si'le vous plait!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Yes! I own EVERYTHING you THINK belongs to JRR Tolkien...mwahahaha! Okay, okay, okay. I own nothing. NOTHING. Well, I _do_ own the lint in my pockets, but that's still about it.

A/N: YAY! I got a review! I'm so happy! THANKYOU! This is also the chapter that clears up some of the mystery that surrounds the reason why the crew is on the run. Enjoy!

**Pixie-person**: Yay! My first review! I feel special now (broad grin). Yes, Legolas still has responsabilities back home in merry old Mirkwood, and since he is gone, it falls to his faithful companions...hahaha. I wrote the end of this chapter just for you. Hope you like it!

Chapter Six:

That evening, the _Seahawk_ bobbed easily on the calm sea, drifting only as the currents would take her.

Erin sat on the railing at the prow of the ship, leaning against the forecastle. Sounds of laughter drifted to her on the breeze, the men enjoying a relaxing evening with the taps flowing.

The sun sank into the west, turning the sky into a palate of many-hued reds, oranges, and yellows. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that caressed her face, salt scenting the wind.

Taking a sip of whisky from the mug she held loosely in her hand, leaning her head against the wood behind her, Erin felt relaxed for the first time in a while. She heard soft footsteps, barely audible, and knew who it was.

"What can I do for yeh, Master Legolas?" She opened her eyes, looking up at the Elf with her piercing gaze.

"There is talk that we are sailing in uncharted waters," he said softly.

The deep, bottomless green eyes searched his face, seeming to bare his soul in their intensity, gleaming in the silver moonlight.

" 'Uncharted waters' says yeh," she drawled. "Uncharted accordin' t' who?"

Legolas floundered for a moment. "The crew," he hedged at last.

"Ah, my crew," she nodded. "Accordin' t' some, we be in strange waters. T' others, our exact position is known."

The Elf's face was expressionless.

The young captain sighed. "Nae map is th' same, yeh ken," she began. "Each sailor has a different area mapped, for each hails from a different port. So, my map says we be lost, but my private charts know exactly where we are- right on course. Yeh ken?"

Legolas nodded. "So you know where this ship is at?" Erin nodded.

"Aye." She looked out over the water thoughtfully. "Aye, we are right on course," the youth said, almost to herself. "And there are nae signs o' anyone behind us."

"Who would be following, and for what reason?" he blurted out.

Erin looked out at the water again, pain in her eyes, anger making them glint. "Anyone after th' price on my head," she replied, looking straight at Legolas as she spoke, holding no shame or remorse in her tone nor features.

"You are an outlaw?"

She nodded, the pain still in her eyes. "Aye."

"How?"

"I killed a man, two, t' be exact," she replied clinically.

He remembered the pirate attack, and was not surprised that she had killed before. The cool indifference with which she had gone about killing the pirates had almost made him cold, and the battle lust in her eyes that day, he fought back a shiver that threatened to run down his spine. But he knew that he, too, was just as cold, and the battle lust shone just as bright in his own eyes.

"They must have been important men for you to have been proclaimed an outlaw," he commented.

"Aye, th' sons o' a Sassenach earl," she replied in a low voice. She saw the question in his eyes that he left unasked. "They killed my brother."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said.

"Did yeh know him?" Erin asked, almost demanding.

"No," he answered, taken aback.

"Then why are yeh sorry?"

Legolas was silent for a moment. "What was his name?"

Erin felt physical pain as memories washed over her, and she mourned her brother's death truly for the first time. Only a tear had she shed for him in the almost six months he had been dead, and she felt her throat constrict painfully. Her eyes burned, as if on fire, and she could hardly speak for the ache in her throat.

"Jamie," she choked out quietly at last. "My twin's name was Jamie." A single tear traced a damp streak down her tanned cheek, and she quickly dashed it away with the back of her fist. Clearing her throat, she took a swig of her whisky, then looked back out over the ocean, letting Legolas know that his time of speaking was over. Obeying her unspoken command, he went back into the galley, suddenly in need of more of the fiery liquor with the odd, salty tang that did not flavor the drinks of his homeland.

Meanwhile, back in Middle-Earth...

"Legolas? Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, searching the forest for his friend. The Elf-prince had been missing for several weeks, and it was growing increasingly difficult to cover his vanishing. If his father, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, found out...Aragorn shook his head, his mind shuddering away from the thought. No, it would not be good if the King found out his only son was missing.

"Legolas! This isn't funny anymore!" Elladan's voice drifted through the sun-dappled trees towards the left to the Man. The Elf-lord and his twin, Elrohir, were searching their own section of Lórien, the Wizard Gandalf to Aragorn's right.

The passing thought of how easy it would be to pull a prank on the twins brought a frown to the Man's face. If Legolas had been there, it would have been different, but he wasn't. No one knew even where he was at.

It was all his fault, Aragorn knew. If he hadn't of goaded Gandalf into sending him across Lórien, none of this would ever have happened.

Sighing, the heir of Gondor went back to searching, hoping that soon Legolas would be found. He was sorely missed by both his friends and by the Galadhrim, his skill with a bow against the Orcs only an added incentive to find the Prince.

A/n (sings) ...And another one bites the dust! Sorry, I have been listening to Queen alot while I posted this, can you tell? lol. Another chapter, finished, complete, done. Drinks all around! I am still looking for someone to co-write and/or proof this fiction for me...I think it's an unknown written part of Murphy's Law that states that no matter how many times you spell and grammer check something, there will always be errors that you don't see until it's too late. Well, I hope this chapter is to y'all's satisfaction, and please, review! I like hearing what you awesome people think about my stuff. So, just click that little button on the bottom, left-hand side of the screen...And, hey, I take bribes! The more y'all review, the faster I'll post, lol.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I RULE the WORLD! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR! ahahahaaaaa! Oops...did I say that outloud? (innocent grin) No, I own nothing but lint...and salt rocks. But you don't want those, do you?

A/N: YAY! 10 reviews! I love you guys!

Millie- (blushes) aww, thank you. I'm glad you like it. _Alba gu bra_, eh? hahaha. Yes, I'll admit it, I did enjoy writing that part in the last chapter about the twins. Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

Xanthia- (turns even redder) And I thank you, too, for your review. I love hearing from y'all that read this! As for what will happen in the future...(mischievious smile)...I don't even know what will be going on. Got any ideas?

Uherenye- Yay! A critic! I like people who let me know what I can do about fixing things. Hmm...I went back and re-read the first chapters, and you're right- I could have done much better in describing everything. As for Legolas being confused...I hope this chapter helps. :)

Thank ally'all for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Seven

Legolas lay on the bunk in the small cabin he had been given use of, resting from the whirlwind of events over the past few days. Though it had been two days since the fight with the pirates, Erin had been in a particular surly mood since, and all the men avoided her like a plague, as even a look resulted in extra duty. Even Iain and Duncan only approached her when necessary.

The air in the dim room was almost stuffy, scented with the ever-present salt, tar, and wood. Though the soft sounds of the ship creaking was soothing, the Elf felt restless, caged on the vessel as he was. The prince wondered almost sadly what Aragorn, Elrohir, Elladan, Gandalf, and the others were up to back home. A small smile worked its way to his eyes, curving his lips. Without a doubt, the young Man was causing trouble, making life interesting for the inhabitants of Lórien.

He sighed, staring idly at the plant ceiling. From above, he heard Erin bellowing, and felt a stab of pity for the poor man she was chewing out now.

The _Seahawk_ had slowed while he was lost in his thoughts, and the Elf heard the sounds of the anchor being dropped. Curious, Legolas made his way to the deck, and saw the men grabbing barrels and skins, stacking them near the rail. Iain stood watching the men, a log in his hand which he routinely make marks in as a man would say something. As the acting quartermaster onboard- he had explained to Legolas when the Elf first made his appearance on the ship that the original quartermaster had left port on a different ship, choosing not to risk his neck with the reckless Captain Erin- the man was busy, so the Prince sought out Duncan.

To his dismay, he found the second mate standing by Erin's shoulder, the woman watching her scurrying crew with keen, green eyes.

At that moment, the sailor called 'Hawk' passed by, and Legolas caught the man's attention.

"What's going on?" the Elf inquired, motioning to all the hubbub.

Hawk grinned, a tooth missing from the brawl the day before. Even though the lookout's right eye was swollen almost shut, courtesy of Erik's fist during the same fight, he still managed to see everything that was going on. It eerily reminded the Elf of his father's gaze...

"Replen'shin' supplies, mate," Hawk's reply broke into the prince's train of thought. "Gettin' water and perish'ble vittles frae tha spit o' land."

Legolas then saw the small island behind him, and realized that the _Seahawk_ was anchored in the harbour.

"Oh," he said, nodding.

Hawk grinned again, and continued on his way, leaving the Elf to survey the island.

Like Hawk had said, it was small, but was lush with trees and green things. Colourful birds rested in the trees, avoiding the glaring sun, staying somewhat cool in the balmy heat. And he didn't blame them. Wiping away the beading sweat on his brow, he looked longingly down at the inviting water. The lagoon's water was a clear, bright blue, and one did not need Elven eyes to see the sparkling sand on the bottom. Bright fish darted here and there, alone and in schools. Several larger fish were noticeable avoided by the jewelled fish, having sharp teeth and all. The surface winked and glinted in the afternoon heat, again seeming to invite any and all for a swim.

Erin's voice came to his ears as he heard all of the commotion stop.

"Let's get these barrels filled, lads," she ordered, and four men dropped two small boats into the water, unrolling ladders and climbing down easily.

Of course, it would be only routine for the crewmen, Legolas realized, watching them. After all, all but one or two had been on a ship for most of their days.

Half of the barrels were loaded onto the boats, and three men on each dinghy paddled to the white-sanded shore. About ten sailors leapt overboard, following the boats only after they had gotten cooled off.

From his place on the rail, the Prince watched the men unload the barrels and carry them to a spring, where they were filled with fresh water. Then, only some of the barrels were brought back at a time.

He filed it away, along with everything else Iain had taught him or he had learned on his own. And that had been a lot. The Elf had been learning since the day he had come aboard, some of his first information from Iain being what a pistol was. Legolas understood the concept of the firearm, but had yet to see it fired to know fully what the first mate/quartermaster had been trying to make him understand. Though several of the sailors, including Erin, owned the weapons, the preferred weapon on the _Seahawk_ was the sword or some other bladed object.

The barrels were filled and restacked in the hold, fresh fruit was stashed in the galley, and it was all finished before sunset. The crew all looked expectantly at their captain, who pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"We'll stay th' night here, so yeh're free for th' rest o' th' evenin', lads."

She cracked a small smile as they crew gave a shout and collectively leapt into the water, save three or four.

After the men had left the water, they gathered on the beach to eat the fish Erik had caught, and also the birds Legolas had brought down with a borrowed longbow. The Elf's skill with a bow was greatly appreciated by the men, who were glad for a reprieve from the usual fish onboard ship. After the meal was over, the barrels that had been left on shore were opened, and Legolas found they were filled with ale and whisky. The rest of the night was filled with ribaldry and stories around the roaring fire, the flowing liquor and laughs only broken by the changing of the watch on the ship until the wee hours of the morning.

A/N: Hey all! sorry this was so short. Just thought these guys could use a break before their next adventure on the high seas. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before long, but I can't promise. My computer is in a funk, and refuses to cooperate. DAMN TO THE DEPTHS TECHNOLOGY! lol...sorry for the shameless paraphrasing of PotC. Sometimes _can_ be a pain though, no? Keep on readin' and reviewin, y'all!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. And, this being another chapter- albeit a long one- it is brought to you today by Queen and the letter 'R'

Disclaimer disclaimer: I do not own Queen.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, Millie, for going over this for me, and for letting me escape a beta's wrath with only singed hair for spelling errors and grammatical mistakes...lol. Well, hope y'all enjoy this. As we start, I must request that you keep your arms and legs inside of the vehicle at all times while the car is moving. Please, no flash photography or lasers, and no matter how much it begs, please refrain from feeding the monkey. Thank you. Now, on with the story!

Chapter Eight:

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, the balmy air already foreshadowing the intense heat of the coming day. Legolas was already awake, never really having slept, for as an Elf, he did not require it. Iain roused the crew, and the men loaded the longboats with the leftovers from the night on the beach. Though Erin had had Iain water down the ale after everyone's second round, the air was still laced with moans and curses from men who had drank too much.

Back on the _Seahawk_, everyone was instantly sober with one look at the second mate.

Duncan looked tired, his face drawn from fatigue. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were garbled by the jaw-breaking yawn that made the joint crack loudly.

Erin, standing at the opposite rail with her back to the men, spoke up before the men could.

"What Duncan is tryin' tae say, lads, is that we had a bit o' trouble last night." She turned around, and came to stand behind the weary second mate.

"Mr Douglas, yeh're dismissed. Get some rest, man," Erin told the mate, who nodded and tottered off.

"Durin' th' night, some animal did some damage tae the rigging, and tae th' main mast. I need tri men who arna tae drunk tae take a look."

Several hands were raised, and Erin nodded.

"Erik, an' Colin, yeh look tae th' rigging. Nae, Hawk, yeh're tae drunk. Och, lad, yeh canna even stand up straight!" One by one, the remaining volunteers were declared too intoxicated. The only remaining man was Legolas.

The captain eyed him for a moment, then nodded. "Aye, I trust Iain taught yeh well. Check th' masts an' lines aloft."

The Elf sprang up the ropes, making even veteran-sailor Iain look like an amateur with the ease he displayed.

Inspecting the twin masts, the Prince found that the salt-cured wood was gnawed in several places, and it would snap with a heavy wind. Balancing on a rope, he shook his head, calling down to the waiting crew, "It's no good- the wood is chewed almost through. It will break with a hard breeze."

Even from his high perch, he heard Erin's eloquent speech of curses that accompanied his observation.

Hawk and Erik gave similar reports of the lines needing replaced, and the sailors could have sworn that some of the words their captain used were being made up on the spot.

At last, she growled under her breath, shaking her head.

"Get back down here, lads," she called to the perched trio high above.

"I need four crews, mates. Tae will be working on th' mast, tae on th' lines. We'll rotate so yeh doona get tired. Split up, an' I'll go wi' th' lucky lads one short."

Quickly, the men shuffled, and Legolas found himself in the group with Erik, Hawk, Colin, Angus, Midhir, and a weathered lad called Nick. Unfortunately, the crew was the odd group, the one Erin had designated herself to go with. The tasks were assigned, and theirs was the first group to find a new mast back on shore.

The two boats were again filled with men and several skins of water, and the equipment it would take to fell the needed tree and prepare it for use as a mast.

Everything loaded onto the two boats, the men and Erin headed ashore, leaving Iain in charge aboard the _Seahawk_.

Three hours later, exhausted and sweating, the gang rested under the shade of several banana trees, passing around the water skins.

Midhir sighed, wiping the sweat from his face onto his sweating forearm. Even the spry Irishman was wilted in the intense heat.

They had been all over the island, and only found two or three trees that could even be considered mast-quality in a long shot.

Erin glanced up at the tree that she was leaning against, giving it a glare. "If I never have tae see another tree again, I'll be tae happy," she muttered.

The skin came to Erin, who took a mouthful of water, then spat it back out, clearing her mouth of dust and dirt with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, mates, we have tae choices," she sighed, resting her head on the rough bark behind her. "There only be ane tree here worth fellin' an' trimmin', truth be told. We can either use this tree, and make do wit another, or we can risk puttin' intae port an' gettin' us a real mast. There's ane wit'in a few days o' here. Since yeh lads are th' anes workin', it's up tae yeh."

Looks were shared, and several low voices conferred.

"We'll tae th' tree frae here, an' put intae port," Angus said, speaking for them all.

Erin nodded. "Th' tree is this braw beauty behind me," she drawled, motioning to her current backrest. Standing to her feet, the captain tossed the waterskin to Hawk, then narrowed her eyes at her men.

"Get aff yehr arses, mates. There's a tree tae be felled," she growled, almost teasing.

The other team was brought ashore, and together, they hewed down the tree and cut it to length. The balmy heat of the island had turned scorching, and most of the men had doffed their shirts, the thin material even too much in the humidity. Erin, sweating right beside her sailors, had the sleeves of her shirt rolled up past her elbows, but it did little to offer relief. Setting down her axe for a moment, she leaned on the handle, taking a swig of the water offered her by the cabin boy, John.

Someone was then beside her, and she felt them take hold of the axe handle.

Looking over she saw it was Legolas.

To the Elf, Erin did not look well. Her face was flushed under her tan, and it could not be right for the white linen shirt she wore to be completely soaked with sweat. Her hands were also shaking, and one did not need the keen sight of his kindred to see it.

"Take a break," he told her. "I will finish removing these extra branches and smoothing the trunk."

Erin's green eyes narrowed, and she handed the skin back to John, who quickly left at the captain's look.

"Legolas is right, lass," Iain said, coming up and putting in his two cents before she could open her mouth. "Yeh doona look so good. Take a break- this heat will do anyone in."

Relinquishing the axe, the young woman stepped back, blinking her eyes quickly to clear her double vision. It had to be the heat getting to her.

The sun was just touching the western horizon, a huge golden disk sinking into the black waters, when everyone gathered on the beach. The tree was ready to be taken to the ship and put up, waiting just outside the ring of light from the fire.

The crew was drinking and telling stories once more, but the air around them felt muffled and tense to Legolas.

He sat between Finn and Daire, the two burly brothers from Ireland, and looked up from the fire to Erin, who sat across from him.

The captain sat with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. The sharp green eyes reflected the firelight like glass, and the pallor of her skin made her appear almost luminescent in the orange glow. Sweat was beaded on her brow, and she seemed to shiver. Though Legolas did not feel the elements as a human did, even to his bare skin the night air was warm.

To his left, Finn spoke to him, drawing the Elf's attention. When the Prince looked back, Erin was gone. He was drawn back into the conversation by Donn, and the rest of the night passed as the one before it, with ale and banter.

That morning, Erin didn't not come out of her cabin. Two hours later, the crew was getting worried.

Iain knocked on her door, and when there was no answer, went inside.

Seconds later, he stormed from the cabin, and drug Malcolm back with him. As blank as the mate had made his expression, the fact that Malcolm was involved boded no good, and the sailors went about their work in an uneasy silence. Almost a full hour later, Malcolm made an appearance, a grave-looking Iain behind him.

"Lads," Iain called, and the crew, which had finished their work and were lounging around, waiting for word, sprang to their feet and gathered before him.

"Lads, th' Cap'n isna feelin' well, so we'll be here for a bit longer. Yeh can go ashore, but be back by dusk."

Without further words, Iain went back into the cabin, the ship's doctor fetching a small satchel before returning to the captain's quarters.

Inside the small cabin, Erin lay on her cot, burning with fever and covered in a cold sweat. Her eyes were closed in an unnatural sleep, one that she refused to be woken from. On her right wrist was a swollen, red lump, twin puncture wounds on the crest. Iain remembered Erin's warning the day before about spiders, and a spider was the likely culprit. The girl was a good climber, and had raced up a fair share of trees the day before. She must have been bitten then, and it would explain her rough appearance the evening before.

Duncan slipped inside the room, and stood behind his older brother's shoulder.

"How is she?" he asked Malcolm quietly.

The doctor sighed, shoving a hand through his short, dark-brown hair with a sigh. "I don't know, Duncan, I don't know. Erin is a strong lass, she should pull through. But in her current state," his voice trailed off. "I will do all I can, but I can't guarantee a miracle. And, to tell the truth, that's what it's goin' to take."

Erin tossed and turned, the fever ravaging her body as the poison from the spider's bite worked it's evil on her system.

_The steady rains had let up for the day, leaving the world clean and fresh in their wake. Four-year-old Erin grinned up at her father from the back of the small pony on which she sat, beaming happily. Matthew MacPherson returned his daughter's smile, and stopped in a small glen, deeming it suitable. Today was the day he would finish teaching Erin to ride a horse._

_Releasing the pale-grey animal's bridle, he stepped back, and nodded encouragingly. _

_With a grin, Erin clamped her legs to the sides of the animal, and they leapt off, circling the dell. _

_Jamie grinned down at his sister, green eyes so much like her own twinkling merrily from his angular face. _

_"Had enough yet?" he inquired, offering her his hand._

_Erin glowered at him from the ground, then grabbed his hand and flipped him over her._

_"Nae yet!" she growled, scrabbling to pin the older boy before he bested her again at wrestling._

_"Jamie! Erin! What on earth are yeh fightin' about now?" Matthew called, hauling them apart._

_Erin narrowed her eyes at her twin, wishing that she could wipe that smirk from his face with her fist. He simply gave her that crooked grin, and she lunged for him, growling threats._

_"Erin, calm yourself, lass," their father sighed as the temperamental girl fought against his hand on the back of her collar._

_"Now, what were yeh fightin' about this time, Jamie."_

_Jamie grinned again at his little sister, laughing at the feral sound that came from her. _

_"Nae a thing, Da," he replied. "I was just showin' th' Kid some o' th' finer points o' fightin'. In case she ever needs t' know," he hastily added. _

_Matthew shook his head, sighing. "Yeh know what I told yeh about fightin'. Work things out wi' words, then come in for supper."_

_"Aye, Da," the twins chorused as their father let them go and went back inside of the house._

_Jamie gave Erin that crooked grin again, and she launched herself at him with a cry, fists flying. She managed to bloody his nose before he took her down again._

All the men gathered on the shore for the midday meal, save Iain and Malcolm, the two having not left the captain's side for more than a few minutes all day.

A man that Legolas could not name brought back a hat-full of berries, and they were passed around the group eagerly. Only Legolas and Duncan refrained from eating the fruit, choosing coconuts instead.

By evening, all but Legolas, Duncan, Malcolm, and Iain were sick. The doctor was kept busy going from man to man, trying to keep as many as he could. Those who were either not taken by the plague or well enough to help were sent around by the weary Scotsman, giving the ill water and trying to keep them comfortable. Everyone was in the galley, as it was the biggest covered place onboard, save Erin. Malcolm was worried that moving her would only hurt the girl, so she remained in her cabin.

Duncan slumped against the wall, fighting exhaustion. Malcolm looked up from where he was kneeling beside Hawk, and shook his head. The only one who still showed the slightest signs of energy was Legolas. Even Iain was about to drop, but he had also been going between those in the galley and Erin.

"This is the best we can do for now, men," the doctor told them. "Get some rest- I'll watch Erin."

Legolas shook his head, not wanting to speak up, but knowing it was the right thing to do.

"No, Malcolm. You are as tired as everyone else. Rest, and I'll stay with Erin. I can still keep my eyes open," he said. Duncan was already asleep, leaning against the wall, and Iain was sitting wearily in a chair at the table.

Malcolm nodded, sighing. "Alright, but if there is any change, don't hesitate to get me."

The Elf only offered the doctor a half-smile as he turned and left the galley, making his way to the cabin.

Slipping into the dim room, Legolas went to the captain's side, and wiped her sweating brow with a cool cloth that was on the table near her head.

A/N: (sings while laughing maniacally)...Another one bites the dust! Alright, I'm fine now. No need to call those nice men in white coats, I promise. So, what did y'all think? Huh? Huh huh? Oh, just to let my wonderful readers know, I heard a rumor that I can no longer answer reviews in my chapters. Sorry, ya'll, but until I hear otherwise, I'm gonna go with this as the law. So, hopefully this chapter answers all your questions! Please, read and review, and I type like a maniac, then send it off to Millie to proof!


	9. Intermission

-Intermission-

A/N: I am sooooo sorry my wonderful readers! But put away your fears, I have not forgotten you! Instead, the great evil known as school has robbed me of all my spare time, so, alas, I will be unable to post more than a chapter here and there for some time. I apologize to everyone, but, it is something I cannot put aside. Hopefully, if everything goes to plan, I will be able to once again take up pen and paper in the middle of November, but please do not hold me to this date. So, as an act of good will, I have decided to give you a small preview of wot is to come...please don't hurt me?

...Erin tossed and turned in her fever-induced sleep, the sweat pouring from her. Legolas periodically wiped her brow and gave her sips of water, deciding the the stifling heat that had built up in the cabin could not be helping the mumbling captain. He even had to remove his own shirt, and his tanned skin glistened with persperation.

It had been several hours since the Elf had taken the watch, letting Malcolm sleep, and he was feeling cagey in the captain's quarters. No wonder Erin never spent much time within the tiny chamber. His attention was caught by the sliver of moonlight that peeked through the small window on the door, pooling on the worn plank floor, thoughts once again drifting as he thought about home. Home. Even though he travelled alot, and was gone for long periods of time, Legolas found himself missing the forests of Mirkwood more than ever before...

...Erin stood at the stern of the _Seahawk_, her eyes narrow as she watched the vessel draw nearer.

Legolas joined her, and heard her swear under her breath.

"I didn't think that they are pirate," he said, nodding towards the approaching craft.

"Aye, they are'na. They're worse- Navy. Damn." She fell silent for a moment. "I thought circlin' back an' weavin' so much would put off any more pursuers. Can yeh see th' name on th' prow?" the captain inquired, knowing of Legolas' keen sight. They had come to almost rely on his eyes, as Hawk was no longer lookout.

The Elf nodded. "It says '_Gauntlet_'," he replied.

"Bloody hell," Erin gasped out in a hiss before she could catch herself.

"Erwen?"

"Are yeh sure o' th' name o' th' ship?" she demanded.

Legolas looked again, and nodded a second time. "Aye, it says 'Gauntlet', alright."

"Damn him tae hell an' back," she muttered, turning around and bellowing to the crew.

"Lads, we have a Navy ship up our arse. Shall we shake her or take her?"

"She's flyin' the red!" someone shouted, making everyone glance around at the others.

"Before yeh make yer choice, she's th' Gauntlet," Erin warned.

"Take her!" the crew replied as one.

"Aye, lads. Midir, run up our own red! Might as well make our piracey official like," she grinned wolfishly. "Ready the cannons!"

The spry, flame-topped Irishman fetched the red flag from Erin's cabin, and within a minute it was snapping a warning from the mast.

"Red?" Legolas querried to Iain.

"Means that no quarter is given, and none asked for in return," the sailor replied soberly. "It's a quick, bloody fight with every man for himself." He pressed a pistol and some extra shot and powder into the Elf's hands. "We didna use the cannon nor pistols against the pirates, for the poor bastards didna hae any. But this is the Royal Navy, out for blood wi' a vengence. Watch your back, and doona be afraid to shoot anythin' in a red coat."

Legolas nodded, taking the weapon and munitions...

A/N: Sadly, that is the last I can supply y'all with for the time being. Again, I am sooo sorry. I'll see y'all with the next chapter.


	10. Chapter Nine

The-Annoyingly-Long-But-Always-Needed-For-Some-Odd-Purpose-Belonging-To-The-Dark-Lord-Of-Mordor-Disclaimer: MIIIIIINE! ...alright, alright! I lied! The only thing I own is the lint in my pockets and my text books...but those are boring. Hey, I'm a college student, so what else _would_ I own?

A/N: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! W00T! Yes, the delinquent author has returned, fresh from fierce battle with college applications/paperwork, evil computers bent on ruining my sanity, college classes, professors who assign so-called 'light' homework loads, holidays, and, the flu. Ok, it was not the flu, but it was some crap too damn-near close to be able to tell the difference. But, I am returned from my travels 'round said foes, back and ready to write. This chapter is a wee bit short, but if I can get it slammed out tonight...erm, this morning...I'll post a second chapter, too. Neither of these have been read over by my wonderful beta who's email I lost when the said evil computer decided to wipe itself clean of all programs, etc, so please, please, PLEASE, excuse any inconsistancies, spelling or grammatical errors, whatever else you might find here. I'll fix it later. Today's chapter is brought to you by Enter the Haggis and the number 3. As usual, please kepp all arms, legs and heads inside the vehicle at all times, no flash photography or lasers, remain seated at all times, and do NOT feed the monkey, no matter how cute it looks or begs. Please! I say this for your own safety! Last time, someone did not listen, and the little beast ended up with a finger for lunch. This is not good. If you happen to own said finger, report to the office and we'll give it back to you. Thank you. Now, on with it already!

Author's Notedisclaimer: I do not own Enter the Haggis.

o0o0o0o

Erin tossed and turned in her fever-induced sleep, the sweat pouring from her. Legolas periodically wiped her brow and gave her sips of water, deciding the the stifling heat that had built up in the cabin could not be helping the mumbling captain. He had even had to remove his own shirt, and his tanned skin glistened with persperation.

It had been several hours since the Elf had taken the watch, letting Malcolm sleep, and he was feeling cagey in the captain's quarters. No wonder Erin never spent much time within the tiny chamber. His attention was caught by the sliver of moonlight that peeked through the small window on the door, pooling on the worn plank floor, thoughts once again drifting as he thought about home. Home. Even though he travelled alot, and was gone for long periods of time, Legolas found himself missing the forests of Mirkwood more than ever before.

A rasping cough brought him back to the present, and he looked at the young woman. Her eyes were open, the beryl-coloured gaze glassy. A frown furrowed the damp, clammy skin between her dark brows.

"Jamie?" Erin whispered hoarsely, confusion in her tone. "But, yeh're dead, lad. I...I burried yeh wi' my own hands."

Reaching up with trembling fingers, she suddenly stopped, eyes widening.

"Midhir was right," the woman breathed. "Yeh _are_ one of the Fair Folk."

As her hand dropped to rest beside her, Erin's eyes closed, sleep once again claiming her.

o0o0o0o0o

For two days it went like that, Malcolm and the others not sick caring for the crewmen during the day, periodically checking in on Erin, and Legolas sitting with her through the nights while the weary crewmen rested. During those nights, the Prince learned some of the history of the mysterious woman from her spoken dreams while she tossed and turned in her feverish sleep.

Early in the morning of the second night, only a few hours from dawn, Erin awoke again, this time a dull light shining in her eyes.

Gazing about, she spotted Legolas nearby, and slowly turned her head to face him. Even in her weak, semi-concious state, it amazed the Elf that the woman still had the regal, dignified, and commanding air and way of moving.

"How long," Erin croaked, the words more of a statement than any question the Prince had ever heard before.

"Two days," he replied, offering her a sip of water, which she gratefully accepted.

"I must see my crew," the captain muttered, struggling to sit up, but finding herself not only too weak, but a firm hand on her shoulder pushing her back down.

"They are doing well," Legolas lied glibbly, knowing anything else would make her worry. "Sleep," he said softly. "You are tired, and they will be here when you awake."

Nodding, muttering something incoherently under her breath, Erin obeyed, her eyes closing even as a peaceful sleep claimed her.

o0o0o0o0o

A soft tap on the door at nearly midmorning brought Legolas once more from his musing.The wooden doorwhispered opened, a refreshed-looking Malcolm slipping quietly inside.

"How is she?" the ship's doctor inquired in low tones as he checked over the captain.

"Her fever broke somtime early this morning, and she's been sleeping since," the Elf replied quietly.

Malcolm nodded, a relieved expression covering his features. "Good."

Wiping a hand over his face, the Scotsman sighed. "I believe the lass is over the hill now- anything now will be an improvement. I thank you, Legolas, for your help. Now, you look fatigued. Go get yourself some rest. You'll have this ornery corbie on your back before long, so enjoy the reprieve," he grinned, ushering the Elf from the chamber.


End file.
